


we're all a little messed up

by PortalCryptid



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, Phantom Planet never happened, Tiffanie is Valerie's cousin and you can not stop me, actually yes I do this my chatfic, chatfic, i don't make the rules, just an fyi some of the people in the character list are actual dp characters, they're part of this fuckery now, they're the background characters who don't have any lines so I'm adopting them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalCryptid/pseuds/PortalCryptid
Summary: This is the story of two chats full of sassy teenagers and how they came together to form one big clusterfuck.(Saw that the only chatfics for this fandom were crossovers, so I made one that's just got our usual dorks, plus others)





	1. the beginning of a big mess

_11:09 am_

**Chat: [the face of god is in skulker’s metal boobs.]**

**Members: [bispoopy], [hipster chic], and [enoby.]**

**bispoopy:** you know, sometimes you’ve gotta decide how much you’re willing to deal with

 **bispoopy:** I am _not_ willing to deal with this shit

 **enoby:** what happened?

 **bispoopy:** I saw Dash starting to turn a corner so I phazed into a locker

 **hipster chic:** big mood

 **bispoopy:** the fucker hasn’t even left yet

 **bispoopy:** he’s just talking to one of the other football players

 **bispoopy:** _leave oh my god_

 **hipster chic:** danny

 **hipster chic:** you can phaze out of the locker while he’s still there????

 **hipster chic:** even if you couldn’t go through the walls and the floors, _you can still turn invisible????????_

**bispoopy:**

**bispoopy:** oh my god I’m an idiot

 **enoby:** nah, you just forgot

 **enoby:** just get out of there and meet up with us

 **bispoopy:** ok!

**[bispoopy] disconnected from [the face of god is in skulker’s metal boobs.]**

* * *

 

_2:35 pm_

**Chat: [thot patrol.]**

**Members: [nyoom], [okay boy], and 6 others.**

**nyoom:** ugh this class is so _boriiiinggggggg_

 **okay boy:** why are you on your phone? you have math?

 **nyoom:** why r u on yours?

 **okay boy:** I have study hall, you know this already

 **lina:** whipped

 **okay boy:** you have class, too!!

 **hanzo main:** bro, i’m p sure that everyone in the chat is here rn

 **true cryptid:** except for Valerie

 **shining:** ah yes, the Grays

 **shining:** besides Kwan, the only responsible ones in this hellhole of a groupchat

 **true cryptid:** except for rn lmao

 **true cryptid:** to be fair tho this class sucks

 **nyoom:** _would you look at that, a fucking ghost attack_

 **okay boy:** _Dash oh my god this is not the time to be a shit go hide_

* * *

 

 

_3:06 pm_

**Chat: [the face of god is in skulker's metal boobs.]**

**[bispoopy] reentered [the face of god is in skulker’s metal boobs.]**

**bispoopy:** I’m here, I’m queer, let’s party

 **hipster chic:** big mood

 **enoby:** Danny do you still have my big hoodie

**bispoopy:**

**bispoopy:** no

 **enoby:** yes you do, now where are you

**bispoopy:**

**bispoopy:** nowhere

 **enoby:** _Danny_

 **bispoopy:** **_gotta blast_**

**[bispoopy] disconnected from [the face of god is in skulker’s metal boobs.]**

**enoby:** _Daniel Fenton I swear to any holy entity in the world I will find you_

 **hipster chic:** kinky

 **enoby:** _stop it you_ **_h e a t h e n_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aslfnewkfjeo I hope you liked this!  
> anyway, here's a key in case yall don't know who is who
> 
>  **the face of god is in skulker's metal boobs**  
>  Danny Phantom- **bispoopy**  
>  Sam Manson- **enoby**  
>  Tucker Foley- **hipster chic**
> 
>  **thot patrol**  
>  Dash Baxter- **nyoom**  
>  Kwan Song- **okay boy**  
>  Paulina Sanchez- **lina**  
>  Star English- **shining**  
>  Valerie Gray- **functional pan**  
>  Dale Johnson- **chip**  
>  Andy Fitzgerald- **hanzo main**  
>  Tiffanie Gray- **true cryptid**
> 
> a quick note: Dale, Andy, and Tiffanie are all background characters. They weren't really given a role or anything in the series, just background characters. I don't think that any of them had any lines, and Andy wasn't even given a name. But then I adopted them because I could, and I wanted a few more people in the A lister's chat, ya feel me? Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this weird chatfic!  
>  Btw if you wanna know who they are, I'll provide links below.
> 
> Dale: http://dannyphantom.wikia.com/wiki/Dale/Gallery  
> Tiffanie: http://dannyphantom.wikia.com/wiki/Tiffanie  
> Andy: http://dannyphantom.wikia.com/wiki/Unnamed_jock_with_braces


	2. jock integration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom- **bispoopy**  
>  Sam Manson- **enoby**  
>  Tucker Foley- **hipster chic**  
>  Dash Baxter- **daaaaash**

_ 9:42 am _ _   
_ **Chat: [the face of god is in skulker’s metal boobs.]**

**Members: [bispoopy], [hipster chic], and [enoby.]**

**bispoopy:** calling people daddy is gross

**hipster chic:** _ sto p kinks hami ng me  _

**bispoopy:** **_k i n k s h a m i n g  i s  m y  k i n k_**

**hipster chic:** **_HORRIFIED SCREECHING_ **

**enoby:** hey quick question

**enoby:** what the fuck?

**bispoopy:** I’m falling asleep in my seat and I need memes and the thrill of getting caught to keep me awake

**enoby:** Danny that sounds way more sexual than it needed to be, did you fucking sleep at at all???

**bispoopy:**

**bispoopy:** maybe

**enoby:** _ Danny _

**bispoopy:** wHOOPS I’M BEING SPOTTED GOTTA BLAST

**[bispoopy] disconnected from [the face of god is in skulker’s metal boobs.]**

**hipster chic:** rip @ danny

**enoby:** you put your phone away, too. I know you’re in Danny’s class

**hipster chic:** gotta blast

* * *

 

Dash sat there and grumbled to himself as the teacher returned to the desk, in his hand the phones of three teenagers. He didn’t know what the other two were up to, but all he wanted was a distraction from having to sit there and listen to the old man in the front drone on about a subject the jock couldn’t give a flying fuck about if he tried. Unfortunately, he got caught with the device and now he had no choice but to stare at the clock. Of course, that just made time seem to go slower for him, but at least he wasn’t staring at some old fart for the next fifteen minutes.

Once the bell rang he was out of his seat and up at the teacher’s desk quicker than a bat out of hell, wanting to get out as fast as possible. When the old teacher held the phones out to him Dash barely looked. He just snatched up the black cased device and practically bolted from the room, only taking a moment to pocket the phone before making his way to lunch. 

The jock only took his phone out after getting his lunch from his locker and sitting down at the usual spot, and he noticed that something was off when he turned it back on. His lock screen was supposed to be a ridiculous picture of Kwan from when the latter went into his phone and changed the lock screen. Dash never bothered to change it, so when he sees that it’s now a picture of a video game character (which he did  _ not  _ know about and play as frequently), he groans as he realizes that his dumb ass grabbed the wrong phone. After unlocking it (whoever it was, they were likely too lazy for a phone lock, too), he sees the faces of three particular nerds staring back at him, all three grinning at the camera. Of course it had to be Fenton’s phone.

Of course… That also meant that he could mess with him.

With a grin, he opened up an app and began to look around.

* * *

 

_ 11:05 am _

**[enoby] added [daaaaash] to the chat.**

**hipster chic:** new phone who dis

**enoby:** it’s Danny. he has Dash’s phone because someone grabbed his by mistake

**hipster chic:** dude, how did you not notice???

**daaaaash:** to be fair

**daaaaash:** I’m tired as fuck and apparently we have the same cases

**enoby:** so Dash is suddenly into the hipster space aesthetic

**daaaaash:** no, that case broke. I’m using a plain one rn

**hipster chic:** rip

**daaaaash:** it’s ok tho, I’m looking through his stuff rn

**hipster chic:** oh my god danny no

**enoby:** DANNY HE CAN SEE WHAT YOU’RE SAYING YOU FUCK

**daaaaash:** so? it’s not like he’s not doing the same thing right now????

**daaaaash:** at least I’m not making posts on his stuff rn lmao

**daaaaash:** wait yes I am

**[bispoopy] reentered [the face of god is in skulker’s metal boobs.]**

**bispoopy:** _ dont you fucking dare _

**daaaaash:** if you post anything, I’ll do it too

**daaaaash:** don’t test me, we have  _ certain pictures _ we can put up

**bispoopy:** oh my god,  _ fine _

**bispoopy:** just tell me where you are and we can trade

**daaaaash:** I just got to my usual spot

**bispoopy:** that one bench outside?

**daaaaash:** yea

**bispoopy:** omw

* * *

 

_ 1:43 pm _

**hipster chic:** hey do either of you know what the fuck lancer is talking about?

**[daaaaash] changed their name to [stronk.]**

**stronk:** somthn to do with a project? idk man most of what he says is in one ear and out the other

**bispoopy:** oh my god I forgot you were in here

**bispoopy:** also yeah, we have a project now. 

**stronk:** should i leave

**bispoopy:** idc man, but just an fyi we’re paired up for this bs.

**stronk:** _ fuck _

* * *

 

_ 4:33 pm _

**Chat: [just getting bi.]**

**Members: [bispoopy] and [enoby.]**

**enoby:** ok, 1 stop texting in class

**enoby:** and 2, should we really let him in there?

**bispoopy:** I mean, I think it’s fine? if he starts being a mega asshole we can just tell him off or kick him out

**enoby:** what about the ghost stuff?

**bispoopy:** we can delete anything that tells him about me being Phantom, and maybe we could just make a separate chat for ghost stuff?

**bispoopy:** Jazz has been asking me about making a gc for that anyway

**bispoopy:** I would’ve added her in the current one, but she doesn’t know about the meme life

**enoby:** she’s too innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dosfjooiajweoi I hope you don't mind the random prose in there, I thought it'd be easier than trying to do all that biz in text form,,,


	3. no toblerone for andy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nerd Chat**  
>  Danny Phantom- **bispoopy**  
>  Sam Manson- **enoby**  
>  Tucker Foley- **hipster chic**  
>  Dash Baxter- **stronk**
> 
>  **A listers**  
>  Dash Baxter- **nyoom**  
>  Kwan Song- **okay boy**  
>  Paulina Sanchez- **lina**  
>  Star English- **shining**  
>  Valerie Gray- **functional pan**  
>  Dale Johnson- **chip**  
>  Andy Fitzgerald- **hanzo main**  
>  Tiffanie Gray- **true cryptid**  
>  Jason Meyers- **slasher**  
>  Will Wilson- **90’s kid**  
>  Brittany Stewart- **bingo bongo**

_ 5:32 pm _

**[stronk] reentered [the face of god is in skulker’s metal boobs.]**

**stronk:** question

**bispoopy:** answer

**stronk:** _ fenton i swear to fuck _

**stronk:** _anyway_ , wtf is with the weird ass chat name?

**bispoopy:** Sam randomly put it in the chat at like 4 am

**bispoopy:** she wasn’t a mod at the time so I set it as the chat name before she could delete it, and it just kinda stuck

**enoby:** _ fucker _

**bispoopy:** (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

**stronk:** I didnt think fenton was such a shitpost

**stronk:** i mean im not surprised, but still

**enoby:** he has that effect on people

**bispoopy:** **_(☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞_ **

**enoby:** **_e n o u g h_ **

* * *

 

_ 6:02 pm _

**Chat: [thot patrol.]**

**Members: [nyoom], [okay boy], and 9 others.**

**nyoom:** _day 3 of being in the freak chat. fenton is a huge shitpost who uses a lot of fucking lenny faces_

**functional pan:** I still can’t believe that they just  _ let _ you stay in there.

**slasher:** i still can’t believe that kwan forgot to add some of the a listers here

**okay boy:** _I said I was sORRY_

**bingo bongo:** I can’t believe it’s not butter

**90’s kid:** gdi Brittany

**true cryptid:** lmao nice

**hanzo main:** nYALL 

**hanzo main:** attached img:  [ huehuehue.png ](https://i.imgur.com/W2DXPl1.png)

**functional pan:** bye

**chip:** ok 1. never say “nyall” again

**chip:** 2\.  _ don’t ruin disney for me you   _ **_h e a t he n_ **

**bingo bongo:** ddjdtgbfer  _ b l e a s e _

**lina:** wtf

**nyoom:** this is the timeline god abandoned

**shining:** tone down the emo, nerd whisperer

**shining:** also  @hanzo main

**shining:** attached img:  [ toblerone.png ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DOBP6fJUIAAbaCC.jpg)

**hanzo main:** understandable, have s nice day

**okay boy:** ... We’re all disasters.

**fuctional pan:** Pretty much. Idk how you guys are functioning as the popular kids.

**nyoom:** ¯\\_(  ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯

**nyoom:** _ god dammit its already rubbing on me _

**lina:** lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hrtnyntnteb sorry I took so long to update, I've been working on stuff,,,  
> Also yes, I adopted more background characters, so I won't stop, and fuck no I'm not sorry lmao


	4. how to make someone like overwatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nerd Chat**  
>  Danny Phantom- **bispoopy**  
>  Sam Manson- **enoby**  
>  Tucker Foley- **hipster chic**  
>  Dash Baxter- **stronk**
> 
>  **A listers**  
>  Dash Baxter- **nyoom**  
>  Kwan Song- **okay boy**  
>  Paulina Sanchez- **lina**  
>  Star English- **shining**  
>  Valerie Gray- **functional pan**  
>  Dale Johnson- **chip**  
>  Andy Fitzgerald- **hanzo main**  
>  Tiffanie Gray- **true cryptid**  
>  Jason Meyers- **slasher**  
>  Will Wilson- **90’s kid**  
>  Brittany Stewart- **bingo bongo**

_ 3:04 pm _

**Chat: [thot patrol.]**

**Members: [nyoom], [okay boy], and 9 others.**

**hanzo main:** so

**nyoom:** yes, you love brigitte, we know, you love brigitte so much, she’s the light of your life, you love her so much, you just love brigitte, we KNOW , you love brigitte you fucking love brigitte ok we know, we get it, YOU LOVE BRIGITTE. WE GET IT.

**hanzo main:**

**hanzo main:** how the fuck

**chip:** my question is why did you have that locked to your clipboard?

**nyoom:** sorry, the fucking nerds have been talking about it almost nonstop. then i saw “hanzo” and i guess i went into flight or fight mode

**slasher:** they’re  _ nerding  _ out that much???

**nyoom:** attached img: iamsuffering.png

**lina:** damn bitch, you live like this?

**shining:** I like how every time she memes she’s roasting someone lmao

**lina:** no other way to do it :P

**nyoom:** leave me alone im  _ dying _

**nyoom:** i have to mute the chat whenever they bring her up bc they dont shut up about it and idk what theyre talking about

**okay boy:** maybe you can bring up a different topic? or maybe join in? who knows, you might like it!

**nyoom:** ... fine

**nyoom:** but if this turns into a goddamn trainwreck, im coming for your ass kwan

**shining:** wow, dash ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**nyoom:** _ star shut the fuck up _

**hanzo main:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**functional pan:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**slasher:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**lina:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**chip:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**true cryptid:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**bingo bongo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**90’s kid:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**okay boy:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[nyoom] disconnected from the chat.**

**lina:** lmao

* * *

 

_ 3:28 pm _

**Chat: [the face of god is in skulker’s metal boobs.]**

**Members: [enoby], [bispoopy], and 2 others.**

**hipster chic:** so anyway, while i don’t think i’m not straight, if asked i would probably fuck all might

**bispoopy:** understandable

**enoby:** I probably would. he’s older, but he’s really nice. I’d at least take him to dinner

**bispoopy:** oh hell yeah.

**[stronk] reentered [the face of god is in skulker’s metal boobs.]**

**stronk:** okay first of all what the fuck

**stronk:** second of all who’s this brigitte you keep talking about

**stronk:** i know shes from that one game andy likes, but like

**stronk:** america explain

**bispoopy:** _breathes in_

**bispoopy:** ok, so first here’s a picture of her

**bispoopy:** attached img:  [ itshe.png ](https://thumbs.candybanana.com/0alC0fIxaH7YW22eedIZOBHMph8=/755x/smart/filters:no_upscale\(\)/https://s.candybanana.com/images/9d00/c914e8f9-c7cd-423e-b166-310e1471cbf3_2018-02-28.png)

**stronk:** ... so shes like a knight?

**enoby:** kinda. she’s more like an apprentice to a guy who’s a knight type character

**hipster chic:** this probably explains her a little more  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_m8fcJb5tE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_m8fcJb5tE)

**stronk:** ... oh

**stronk:** then who’s the guy she works for?

**hipster chic:** we may as well explain the whole thing

**stronk:** ok then

* * *

 

_ 5:02 pm _

**Chat: [thot patrol.]**

**Members: [nyoom], [okay boy], and 9 others.**

**[nyoom] reentered [thot patrol.]**

**okay boy:** so, how’d it go??

**nyoom:**

**nyoom:** andy where the fuck do i get this game

**bingo bongo:** wjoreioefnwd holy shit they’re converting him

**hanzo main:** shhhh let him enjoy it

**hanzo main:** we can go to the mall and pick it up tomorrow

**nyoom:** ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eodcmoiefnd I'm sorry I keep talking about Brigitte, I just,,, love her so much  
> I'm so gay.  
> anyway, sorry for the slow updating!


End file.
